All Written in Silver Blood
by CottonCandyKiss
Summary: DRACO MALFOY is in this story! I hope I caught someone's attention. . . The summary's in the first "chapter" which is actually a disclaimer. . . knock your socks off. PG13 Rating is for a couple of romantic scenes and language.


**_Disclaimer (It's Not Actually Chapter One. . . not yet)  
_**  
So here's how it lays down: JK Rowling is bloody brilliant!! I could never match her and her writing abilities!! Now, I don't want anyone to get their knickers in a twist because I forget to mention that not all these characters belong to me. So, here it goes. . . after that I want everyone's dearest input (yes, that means spread your wings to me and scream the good AND bad). Ahem. Back to the disclaimer:   
We have the infamous (and extremely sexy) Draco Malfoy playing a role in the fic that will proceed. Although I'd love to take credit for such a character, he's not mine, no matter how much I beg Ms. Rowling.   
We also will be having Lucius Malfoy in on it and he's not mine either. . . let's not mistake, though, that he's not near as sexy or cunning as our Draco is. No competition in family members there.   
Madame Maxime will also be entering, as this will take place in Beauxbatons during my main character's 7th year. She, again, is not mine.  
Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter will both be briefly mentioned (this will take place in the year just after Ms. Rowling's main character's 7th year. Therefore, in other ways of looking at it, Ginny's year.) but not terribly in depth. There will be mention of the death that does occur as predicted in Trelawney's prophecy.   
Ginny herself will be making a guest appearance and I may possibly have Hermione with her, just for kicks. No promises. If either character is mentioned, they aren't mine either. . . Wow, I feel like I own nothing.   
What I do own, and am hereby copyrighting, are the characters Havyc, Adrenalyne, Zenyth, Leo Dandely, Wylde and any other characters I may have neglected to mention. So, now that we've established what I do own beams and what I don't frowns we can move on. . .  
  
**_Spread Your Wings_**   
breaks into I Can Fly song Here's the part I spoke of earlier. Here's where you get to kiss or diss this fic. . . before it's even written!! All opinions are openly welcomed and encouraged. I need any input you want to put. . . I also would like to know opinions. One of the opinions I'd like is chapter length. The other is POV.   
JK Rowling writes 3rd character limited; she only writes from Harry's POV but never says "I" or "me." My fic will be written in 3rd character as well, but we will be seeing POV's from Havyc, Adrenalyne, Zenyth, Draco and anyone else who's position in a situation needs to be clarified. So, usually, the 3 girls (Havyc, Adrenalyne and Zenyth) are together. Should I do the chapters so only the girl's POV is in one chapter and the next chapter is Draco's? Or should I do it where Draco's POV is in with the girls just different sections. . . for example:   
  
_Draco sang and loved it._ That's Draco's POV. To separate POVs in the same chapter, there would be something like this:   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
_Havyc hit Adrenalyne with a book but it turned into a flying squirrel because Zenyth charmed it._ This would be what I call Havyc, Adrenalyne and Zenyth's POV.  
  
That's what I meant by the whole chapters thing. I know that was confusing, so if you have any questions, IM me: HoneyCaboodles or e-mail me: carriecheersilovechocolate.com or lilystregismoonshinehollow.com  
Also, chapter length. If you go to Microsoft Word, that's what I use as my chapter thing. How long they are and what not. So if I say Chapter one is 4 pages, it's 4 Microsoft Word pages. So, how many pages should each chapter be? (Hint: This disclaimer comes out to be about 2 paes. . . you decide.)  
  
_**Synopsis or Summary – whatever you wanna call it **_  
And here's the big moment: I've been having plot bunnies like mad! A plot bunny, if you've never heard the term (my friend and I made it up) is when you get a lot of different ideas for your plot. They're called plot bunnies because they multiply like rabbits on Viagra. So, in other words, this summary still has some kinks that need working out and will be tended to soon. (Thank you for your cooperation. –Management) Please tell me what you'd like to read. And away we go:   
**Adrenalyne, Havyc and Zenyth have been best friends since their first year at Beauxbatons. They'd all be willing to jump off a bridge to save each other's life: literally. Nothing can change that, right? But in their 7th year, that will be tested. Havyc meets Draco and they hit it off. Adrenalyne and Zenyth want Havyc to be with someone who makes her happy. . . just not Draco. Setting off to try to guide their best friend (and Adrenalyne's stepsister), they embark on a journey. But Zenyth fights a deeper battle. . . an attack launched on her in the sixth year left her with a two week void in her mind: her memory had been modified. The one thing that can save her life is that memory which she desperately tries to recapture. "All's well that ends well" doesn't apply anymore. . .**  
  
Sorry, that wasn't the greatest synopsis but I wanted to give you guys a main idea without giving away too much plot. So comment your socks off.  
  
Real quick: have you ever seen those signs that say something along the lines: "This door is out of order. Please use other entrance. Thank you for your cooperation. –Management." For those of you who have, that cracks me up!! So that'll be my sign out. Just thought I'd fill you in. . .  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.   
--Management


End file.
